1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device. More particularly, the invention relates to creating print data used during two-sided printing.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows known printing methods for recording images on both sides of a printing medium using a conventional printing device (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-128376). FIG. 6 (a) shows a method in which printing is executed continuously with respect to a first recording surface of a plurality of printing media, after which the printing media are flipped over and printing is executed successively with respect to a second recording surface that corresponds to a back side of the first recording surface. FIG. 6 (b) shows a method in which both sides of each printing medium are printed in succession by printing on a first recording surface, flipping the printing medium over, and printing on a second recording surface and this process is repeatedly successively with respect to a plurality of printing media. FIG. 6 (c) shows a method that is a combination of the aforementioned two methods.
Regarding accomplishing two-sided printing with a printing device and focusing on a processing order of data to be printed, a method is known in which an efficiency of memory usage is optimized by storing the image data for a first recording surface and the image data for a second recording surface separately (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-226706).
Additionally, as a print data creating technology that focuses on document information size and memory capacity, a method is known which avoids interrupting a data processing operation by treating a back side as a blank page when an amount of memory required to store document information for the back side exceeds a storage capacity during processing of the back side (e.g., see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 63-293063).